


The Wants and Needs of the Hero of Winds

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Cock, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: With the founding of their kingdom and the birth of their daughter, Link and Tetra have done all that they once set out to do, and now, alone together after so long, they can plot the course they want to take for the rest of their lives, and, with this hero, it's sure to be a wild one.





	1. Chapter 1

In the freshly born kingdom of New Hyrule, late night had fallen. Even the increasingly busy Castle Town had been reduced to a few dim lights still on in the newly built castle. The peaceful backdrop did nothing to indicate just what sort of a celebration the day had called for, but a green clad hero was still awake in the castle's upper floors, still cradling a certain bundle of joy in his arms.

"And now let's get you all comfy and cozy," Link tenderly placed the precious cargo into a well-made crib.

To say that Link had been waiting for this night for years would have been an understatement. Saying that he had been waiting for his whole life would have been much more accurate. After months of waiting with his newly taken wife, Tetra, and a few weeks of rest and care with his family after the birth, their first royal daughter, Zelda, was home for her first night in the castle of their young land.

"And for the first time of what I look forward to being many, good night, my darling Zelda," Link proudly ticked the infant into her crib, taking his time leaving the room so he could hear her resting soundly.

Making his way into the royal bedroom where the queen of the new kingdom awaited him revealed soft lighting from a few candles and nothing on her but a thin nightgown. She had been through quite a bit to make this happen, but she was quick to put the attention on him.

"How was she?" Tetra invited him closer.

"The most darling thing I've ever seen," he removed his shirt.

"I thought it would be right for you to be the one to tuck her in first after coming home since I've already had so much more time with her."

"It was like something out of a dream and you're the one who made it come true for me, Tetra."

"It took all of us doing our jobs."

"But some jobs were a bit harder than others."

"Don't sell yourself short, Link I was really wanting to know how you're feeling right now."

"About what?" he asked as he got into the bed with her

"You finally did it," she answered, "After everything you've been through with me since that day on Outset Island, you finally knocked me up with your kid and became a daddy."

"I'm more interested in how you feel. You're the one who had to deal with most of the trouble."

"Come on now. Don't call it trouble. I more than owed it to you," Tetra brushed off the remark.

"I would never think of it is something you owed me. It's something that I wanted to give to you."

"Hearing you say it like that honestly gets me feeling a little envious."

"Envious?"

"It's a feeling that I'll never get to experience or fully understand, what all of this is like for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what it's like on the guy's end of making a baby. What it's like to build up and release your seed into a girl you're deeply attracted to. I can feel you as much as I want out the outside but can't fathom the inside."

"Probably the most incredible experience of my lifetime," he admitted.

"I'd imagine so, but I had my fun as well. Don't you worry."

"If you insist, but part of me always will."

"I know, I know. I can't pretend as though I never complained about it, but I never hated it."

"Even when you couldn't get up on your own?"

"Well, almost, but every time I reminded myself that it was your baby too the hard feelings always went away."

"Knowing it was my kid is what made it so tough to see you struggling so thanks."

"But hey, we've gotten through it now, and I'm feeling a hundred percent for the first time in a long time. Feels like even longer since we've been left alone together."

"Yeah..."

"So then, would you mind getting it out for me?" she requested sweetly.

"Get what out?

"Your dick, I really want to see it right now. It's been too long. I want a good look at how it's holding up after fathering the daughter it wanted so much"

"So soon after we're back together?" he rubbed the back of his head

"Did you expect anything else from me?" she asked slyly.

"I guess not..."

"And is it a problem for you?" she removed her nightgown next

"No, not really..."

"Then, will you?"

Link obliged her by pulling off his pants and underwear, but she took it a step further by inviting him to sit on her chest where his manhood would be at eye level with her as she laid back.

"You okay down there? the hero confirmed with her

"Perfectly," she smiled at him, "It's lovely. Thank you."

"If you say so," her choice of adjectives fascinated him as much as ever.

"Really, it's the penis that made me into a woman and now a mom. It's truly special to me now."

"The inverse is true for all of that, Tetra. Your body special to me too."

"And you'll get a chance to tell me all about it later, but, for now, we're talking about you. This is my moment," she suddenly asserted her authority.

"Alright, if it means that much to you, but you know how I am."

"It does and I do. It's the very reason why we're here, and it's something that I want to try and take in right now."

"And I'm glad to do all I can to share in that with you, Tetra,"

"You're doing plenty, Link, believe me" she continued to gaze at his bared physique, "Is it okay if I take a feel?"

"I think you've taken plenty more than that over the years," he chuckled.

"That's just it. I don't want to grope you like usual; I only want to... touch you."

"You've given your body to me and so many ways. How could I refuse?" he grinned.

True to her word, Tetra lifted a hand to his member and took hold without applying any additional pressure beyond what was needed to sample its shape and texture, letting his warmth radiate naturally into her palm.

"It truly is just like you," she sighed, "Large and imposing yet tender and squishy."

"Thanks for the kind words, but don't think it can stay down for long."

"There's no need for you to try to."

With her blessing, Link relaxed himself and let her gentle touch guide his expanding manhood. With one hand, she guided its length outwards, stretching towards her face inch by inch. The other measured his girth billowing out within her grasp. Not just in size, but she took note of all the ways that its distinct features were magnified, such as its odor that now dominated her nostrils from being up so close.

"That's it. There you go," she cooed, "No need to ever hold anything back from me."

"Of course not. That's something you've taught me well," he agreed, "To the contrary, you've made me enjoy the chance to push my limits and try to take that little extra step."

This statement highlighted to Tetra that his erection was actually still growing slight from where she thought it had stopped, managing to so just enough to graze her chin and send a shiver down her spine.

"Oh yeah, that's what I want to see." she licked her lips.

"It really is, isn't it?" Link noted the shudder he just felt beneath him before shifting his focus back to her hands that had resumed their examination of his member.

"It only gets my curiosity going even more. What is it like popping a boner like this?" she briefly fondled his testicles, "Tell me how this new life we share now truly came to be."

"Well, the feeling really depends on the time and place."

"Yes, I'm aware of your fairly common impromptu erections, but I'm talking about when you're feeling ready for it."

"That's just it. It always has me feeling ready."

"What do you mean?"

"I always noticed it. From your slender physique to your shapely bottom. Your body was always the one I wanted to join with and part of me never cared about the time or place."

"I could certainly tell that much," teased the queen.

"Which is why I'm so grateful to you for making it as wonderful for me as you have. It means a lot to me to feel so wanted?"

"Wanted?"

"You know, wanted."

"Oh, like that," she giggled sexily, "Yes, I want you very much."

"As do I," he huffed, "I mean... look at me."

"Trust me, I am," Tetra never ceased her rubbing of his shaft even as to emerge from the tip.

"I don't know what you think it is, diet, exercise or whatever, but all of this is just how much I want you, Tetra." Link declared.

"All of it?" she asked somewhat playfully only to be met by his much more serious stare.

"All of it," he firmly repeated back to her, the true meaning of his words actually starting to break through.

"Wow, all of this, huh?" she accepted on another repeat, "I mean, that's a lot of wanting me. Puberty must've been rough."

"It had its challenges, but you've made those burdens into blessings. Your touch is like silk and I can't get enough of that look in your eyes. You've never needed to say the sort of things you've said to me. I've always been able to see it written on your face, and it's one of the greatest feelings in the world."

"I've always imagined that it is," Tetra started stroking him a bit more seriously.

"I'm talking about how you've got me feeling right now too," he added with a shudder of his own.

"I'm glad. I wanted to give you a special reward for coming this far with me," she grinned.

"All I can think about right now is what I want to do next," he growled lightly, "Our little Zelda is going to need a brother to look out for her, right?"

"Like you look out for your sister?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Exactly, I would never have wanted to be an only child to begin with, and I never would have found you if I was. I'm thankful to my family for that and want our Zelda to have the same chance."

"So then, what did you have in mind to deal with that?" Tetra knew the answer but still wanted to hear it from him.

"Can't you already feel it in your hands?" Link put the ball back in her court.

"So, you're really prepared for that already," she looked at him coyly.

"I told you that, when I get like this, I'm always ready."

"Oh, that's exactly the feeling I said I was so jealous of."

"Hm?"

"You can talk about something as grand as making a brother for the daughter you love and be ready to do it in a snap. Meanwhile, I have to go through so much preparing and second-guessing and even if I think I am ready, I have to wait for the right place and time to try and make it happen. It's always been my goal to be able to match your conviction."

"But you said years ago that I don't think through my actions enough and having you around is exactly why I don't have to feel bad about it. Because I know you'll always make the right choice."

"Well, it's time for me to take a page from your book," she decided, "I want to get another of your beautiful babies in me ASAP. I'll fret over the details tomorrow and in the weeks after."

"Tetra..." Link looked down at her lovingly, "I..."

"Not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Not in a hundred years," he steadied himself, "I just wasn't sure you were physically ready yet. I don't want to pressure you."

"Do you mind helping my body warm up to the idea."

"I'll do anything you ask of me, Tetra."

"I don't need you to do anything at the moment. Just stay right there," she refocused on his amorous appendage before her, "You've already given me all that I need right here."

"Are you even sure today is the right day? he questioned as she adjusted herself to be able to fully nuzzle her face against his tool from below.

"That doesn't matter as long as I have this," she held her cheek to his member, "It doesn't matter at all."

While focusing almost solely on how it felt before, Tetra her hands and head, to experience Link's manhood with each and every one of her sense. She kneaded him with her fingers so that she could sample both the juicy foreskin and the hardness underneath. Her eyes took in its towering form in angles and ways she had never seen it before, realizing just how much larger than her head it really was and how even one of his balls would entirely fill her cheek, something she tried when she licked and sucked it all over to compare and contrast the different favors of different spots. The same went for his scent as she took an especially heavy whiff of his scrotum, forever associating the smell in her mind with the smell of new life and love. Then, in a move Link found excessive even for her, she lent an ear to listen to the array of sounds in his pulsating shaft, visualizing all the mechanisms that must have been at work within him in hopes of expanding their family.

"It amazes me how you always manage to find something new to do with it," the hero chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm getting my mind and body in sync with yours." she went on with her work.

"Really?"

"I may not be able to fully understand how you feel, but it won't stop me from trying. By taking in the aura of a man willing and ready to plant his seeds, perhaps the readiness to fertilize them will awaken in me as well."

"Guess I can't complain," Link still found her treatment enjoyable, "Picturing it all in my head is what really gets me going."

"What do you picture?"

"I think of how beautiful that moment is when I get to your deepest part and how good it feels when I do release myself there. I imagine what it looks like in that instant where my sperm really does make its home in your womb. I remember how gorgeous your pregnant body looked nurturing my daughter and how happy I was to meet her. I picture just how great it will be to do the whole thing again."

"It wasn't quite so easy on my end," she retorted, "But there's a lot I am looking forward to as well."

"Like what?"

"Just what sort of shape my pussy will be stretched into when this beast goes inside. It me never gives me the same one twice. I think of how it will feel throbbing against my walls while soaking my core in precious semen, and for all the hassle it is to deal with how my body will change, knowing it's your kid inside me more than makes up for it. I think it just might be better the second time."

"I'm sure of it, Tetra."

The agreement between them now set, Tetra took her time warming herself up alongside his manhood. Continuing to sample it with her mouth only had her pussy feeling more flexible and moist by the second. Her ministrations had him approaching a point where he could cum, but he held out against it, knowing that it would only increase the size of final load he could deliver her.

"Mmmm, gotta say I'm feeling a bit conflicted here," Tetra suddenly muttered.

"On what?"

"My pussy needs your sperm to have your baby, but, now after this, my whole body wants it. It's been too long since I have watched you spurt and felt it on my skin. I know you've been trying not to cum, and I don't want to waste it." she lamented.

"Is that what you want from me?"

"Yeah, but it's unfair for me to ask of you. I need to be more convicted like you."

"and I'm convicted to giving you what you want. If two loads are what you want, I'll give them to you."

"You think you've got them for me?"

"After so many weeks, I know I've got them. Just tell me where you want them.

"Inside and out."

"You got it."

Link took aim squarely at her upper body with his primed manhood. While his grandmother's soup was not the source of his sexual prowess, it was certainly a great help, and she had cooked up a good supply for him to feast on while dealing with his newborn child. A warmup after so much time would do him a lot of good as well and only get him more eager to let loose in her pussy. Tetra held out her tongue with the sexiest face she could as a target and only increased his motivation to cum as much on this night as he ever had on any other. He closed his eyes to run through the mental images he had discussed before while Tetra's fervent stroking led him to his first eruption.

The decision immediately proved with while since the sight of his thrashing dick, often buried in either her throat or vagina was one to behold. Especially as Link focused on ejaculating just as ferociously as he would to conceive their child. The first shot hit Tetra's sternum with enough force and volume to spread across the entirety of her torso and even a bit on her neck. She already wanted the next one on her face but underestimating him while attempting to aim it there resulted in his seed leaping over her head and staining the pillows and bed sheets beneath her. She barely paid notice to it though since the intensity with which is muscles tensed the fire off they shot was something she couldn't take her eyes away from. The third time was the charm though, as she got him to shoot right into her mouth and splash across his face in hair. The sensation of him pouring down on her was reminiscent of being stuck in a storm in her old seafaring days and he had enough to coat the entirety of her visage even after giving her lips a healthy helping. Slowing down after eight shots had Link's mind already moving to surpassing this with the next one, but Tetra had already gotten more than enough to enjoy.

"Mwesome, Mink," Tetra gulped down what she had collected while Link remained unwavering above her.

"Thanks," he nodded through deep breaths.

"Hey, relax," she sat up, still with a faceful of semen, "I can't enjoy anything you didn't."

"Sorry," he tried to loosen up, "It's been too long since I went all out."

"That's why I didn't want to ask you to do this. It seems like a bit much."

"No, this is exactly what I need," he restated his resolve, "I was more pent-up than I thought, and it had me a little backed up. Now, I feel like I can put everything I've got into the next one! For our baby!"

"I promise I won't let any of it go to waste," she wiped off his splooge with a single finger to allow her to see and breath clearly without disrupting his overall body of work, "It's been too long since I've enjoyed this smell."

"...Glad you like it," he accepted the compliment.

"It's just what I needed to get my pussy absolutely starving," she took a drop from her leaking crotch, "It wants your cock so badly now I'll probably cum the moment you put it in. Of course, I'll still let you recharge as you need to."

"As if I'd let a single second go to waste at a time like this. I already told you that first one was all I needed to really be ready to go." Link proudly held up his manhood which remained standing just as tall as before.

"My, you sure are sturdy, but I almost feel bad that what I did seems to have had no effect on you..." she playfully whined.

"You really have no idea just what effect you have on me," he leered at her.

"Oh?"

"I don't think I've ever been this fired up before without being inside you," he cozied up to her, "Nothing compares to cumming in your pussy, but I can't remember getting to cum on you like this."

"I was too proud in those days, but now it makes me tingly in every place you hit. Seeing what you did too the bed to only gets me thrilled," she snuggled up to him with no regard for his essence being smeared even more on her."

"But when I look at you now and remember what I need to do next, it gets me so excited that I can't hold it in."

Although in no need of any sort of break, Link never needed an excuse to kiss and cuddle with his royal wife. He pulled her into his lap to get their faces fully reacquainted with one another. The odor of his semen didn't even bother him as much as it probably would have normally and actually might have aroused him even further. Within their smooches, Tetra could sense an aura of virility that she already knew her womb could not stand up to if let loose within her, not that she would want it to.

"You're really weren't bluffing, huh?" she pulled back for a split second, "You truly were only letting of some excess steam."

"Either way, all of it is for you," he kissed her again.

As his brain hit the word "all", a familiar spark lit up within Link, but it was one that always seemed to arise beyond his control, in his most heated moments. It was a spark that he largely credited for giving him his daughter. While normally appearing as an instinctive response to Tetra's desires for everything he had, it was now him wanting to give her even more than she thought she had. He knew the time and come for them to join together as one, but he had to make sure Tetra was just as ready as he was. Even with her as aroused as she could ever remember from their fooling around, Link still knew how to excite her even further beyond that. His tongue had honed its own skill set and he used it to link her bosom with tender nibbles on her nipples. It quickly got her writhing in his grasp until she retreated to pull herself together. Once she had got her composure back, he laid bare everything he still had for her.

"Tetra..." he murmured.

"Yeah, Link, I know..." she had gotten the message, "We've both screwed around enough as it is. It's time for us to fully unite."

"It is, but come here first," he invited her into his arms one more time.

"Fine, okay," she obliged him and let him pull her to his side, "What's on your mind?"

"I seemed unsure before, and I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Knew what?"

With every stimulant and aphrodisiac imaginable blending together around them, Link paused to absorb and inhale every bit as much of it as his body and will could contain and focused all of it into his now burgeoning loins. Any final limiters he was using in anticipation of joining with her cast aside and he held her close to share in his state of mind with her as before. His arms hold her still and close were comforting, but the real impression was left on her by his erection freely ascending to its true apex before her eyes. To best ease any lingering doubts in her mind, Link put everything he had into making his honest wishes as openly visible as possible. She recognized the change in his arousal as one she felt occur within her when conceiving their baby Zelda on their honeymoon. It came at a time when she was begging him to give her his child, but now here he was showing the same heartfelt desire entirely on his own.

"Oh Gods," she gasped, "That's what you've really been putting into my pussy?"

"I'm always worried about what might happen when I let myself get like this since it gets hard to last long, but when I get inside you I can't help it sometimes." he flexed his masculinity for her, "But even now I can't hold it in anymore."

"It's incredible..." Tetra's womanhood quivered at the challenge presented before it.

Despite his heightened sensitivity, Link did not object when Tetra reached out to take feel of his manhood once more. How could he blame her? Even he was used to this level of arousal only being fleeting, but his desire to impregnate her now was firm and persistent. His dimensions had not only increased well beyond anything she could casually measure with her hands, but his muscles and veins bulged all over in preparation for a pumping on the level of a fire hose. Beyond the juicy swollen head, his hardness was intractable all the way to the base. His heightened breathing told her how taxing it was for even him to maintain this, but that only further drilled the greater message home.

"I feel like I could fill up a potion shop right now," he mumbled.

"No, because you've never fit into any of the bottles," she observed, "I don't think we even have any pants we could get on you right now. You'd never get the fly closed."

"That's just how much I want to give you a baby right now," he reminded her with a light growl, "Nothing can contain it anymore except your womb."

"It's such a beautiful thing to look at, and it must feel even better."

"It does."

"If that explodes in me, I'll get pregnant for sure!"

"Is that what you want?"

"Absolutely. You?"

"No doubt about it."

"Then tell me what you're in the mood for. You don't get that hard without something in mind."

"Anything that has you in my arms rocking those hips."

"Very well."

At her signal, Link laid back fully on the mattress with his erection pointing upwards for her. Tetra stepped over him so that she could hover over his member with her face hanging over his. Leaning down for a kiss and planting her knees, she allowed her hips to sink into his waiting groin and her eager opening to find his penis.

"Shit, it's even more than I thought," she immediately had to recalculate how far open she needed to spread her entrance to get the tip in.

Once he got through her vaginal lips, the moment they joined was as electrifying as she had predicted before, giving her an orgasm before she got halfway down.

"Fuck, oh fuck! You should not get me this worked up before sex!" Tetra shook all over as the friction of her descent spread shocks across her body.

"It's good, it's good," he soothed her while holding her close, settling her onto her knees and working himself into her canal properly.

Even after her climax subsided as she lay in his chest, Tetra still found herself a lot to contend with. In spite of his facade, she could tell how sensitive Link was by the way he clung to her during even slight movements, but she also realized that getting up to the pace he needed was going to take a lot from her as well.

"Are you okay down there, Link?" she whispered after finally calming down.

"I'm fine, just fine."

"Sorry for letting myself get carried away so soon."

"Don't be. I liked it."

"Yeah, me too..." she tried to move her hips again, "Ah, damn..."

"So tight..." he shuddered

"No, that's all you," she shook her head slowly, "Oh, wow... It's gotten so big that I have to squeeze with everything I have just to move. Wow, wow, wow..."

"I can feel it too, believe me," he grabbed her rear, "It's fantastic."

With enough willpower, Tetra was able to get something resembling a steady rhythm and pace going. The fit between them was so tight that the effects of any motions were amplified ten times beyond what they would expect. The inner friction was so intense she struggled to speak and move at the same time. A gradual steady sway of her hips alone was enough to have him bucking upwards into her. Eventually he began offering more guidance for her with his own hands though, adding a little extra nudge every time she reached the bottom of his shaft.

"Is this good enough, Link?" she wondered, worried she might reach another orgasm before he came.

"Yes, this is the feeling I was waiting for," the hero replied.

"I hope so."

"It definitely is, even better than last time."

"Really? I worried giving birth to Zelda would have messed me up down there."

"Not at all. It's only made your body want the next one even more. I can feel it in your womb," Link sat up to look at the woman on top of him more closely.

"I'm sure it goes without my saying that I feel plenty from your dick too."

"Good, after what you said before, I want us to be as in tune with each other's bodies as possible every time we're together."

"Let me feel it all, Link."

For all that Tetra had felt of him already, it all had a new way to make itself known inside her. Her vagina took it upon itself to measure his masculinity in ways that her hands could not before. His throbs had a new sense of time and weight to them, communicating not just the energy stored for his imminent orgasm but counting down the seconds to it. She visualized the full extent to which he had stretched and correlated that to an ejaculation that would be able to fill her just as completely and more. Lastly, she thought of much Link was putting into his loins to produce the most potent seed possible, and how she would treat it with just as much care and passion once it had been delivered to her womb. All the while gyrating her hips on him in as tantalizing a way as he had ever witnessed.

"Just look at you go," Link huffed under his breath

"Yes, that's it. Look at me," she shot her own look at him, "I see how you're staring at my belly."

"What else can I look at right now? I'm thinking of how great it looked with our baby. I can't wait to get that bump back. It gets me as excited as anything else."

"Yes, you like thinking about it, don't you?" Tetra taunted him, "Marking my body so deeply that the whole world can see it. Making casual of my holy womanhood for your own reproductive urges. That's what's got your cock so fucking big, isn't it?"

"Is it wrong, Tetra? the hero reasoned with his queen, "When presented with the chance to breed a one-of-a-kind body like yours, am I not supposed to do all I can to rise to the occasion? Not just now but in all the years leading up to it."

"So that's your secret, eh?"

"That's certainly how I'm feeling here. The severe tightness that frustrated me in my pants for so many years feels absolutely heavenly coming from you. It's exhilarating to test the boundaries of how badly I want you, to see just what you'll do to make that perfect fit."

"And how have I done?"

"Magnificently," he smiled sincerely, even through the myriad of sensations enveloping his mind, "It feels so good how your take me right up to edge of your core. It's such a great place to be."

"Is that why you're still swelling in there and nuzzling up closer to it," Tetra purred, "Oh, even after all that I should have known you'd manage to grow even more once you got yourself inside me."

"That's just me really getting to my limit," he let out a hiss, "Even like this, I wanted it to last as long as possible between us, but I've got more waiting for you than my loins were ever ready to hold."

"Don't hurt yourself, you'll have plenty of more time with me after this. No matter how many babies you give me, I would never dream of quitting this cock of yours. You will always have another chance to be with me as long as I still live."

"Then let me thank you one last time to being so accepting of the children I want to give. It means more to me than anything in the world."

"No matter what you say, it will always be the least I can do. Now, cut loose with that dick and cum in this sacred pussy like I know only you can."

Led on by a desire that had come to be just as much emotional and spiritual as it was physical, Link erupted inside her with aplomb, hugging her around the chest and waist as she made certain not to let up for an instant on this thunderous orgasm of his. There was no shortage whatsoever to be found in the volume of his pumps that were coming in remarkable success. However, she wanted this to not just be his most plentiful ejaculation but his most enjoyable one too. One to be savored through all of his senses just as she had done before.

"Keep going, keep going," she talked him through it and upped her pace to match her words, "Get larger, shoot more, it'll never be too big or too much for me. Make my womb into target practice. If it's all your way of showing how badly you want to fuck and breed me, then give me more, more, more than ever before!"

More, more, more would be exactly what Tetra would get. More thick white ropes than should could count on both hands, more steamy spunk than she could take in her vagina and her mouth as well, and more rich, heroic seed than would be needed to populate the entire castle pooling out between them. For her body, nothing beat the sensations of having his fat, hard meat filling her with so much of its creamy, zesty sauce, but, for her soul, it was all about what she could see on Link's face and hear in his lightly murmuring voice, promising and delivering her just a little extra when even she thought he was done. Above all, what mattered is this single, precious new child of theirs and she felt her womb becoming happily acquainted with the hordes of incoming sperm.

"Oh, you feel so good, Tetra," Link finally seemed to be tapering off, "It makes me so happy to give you my kids. I don't know if I'll ever want to stop."

"I'd never dream of asking you to," she lifted herself off him with a healthy gush of their combined fluids, coming down to lay by his side.

In a way unlike any she had been in as long as she could remember, Tetra was thoroughly bathed in her hero's essence inside and out. Her own scent was barely distinguishable from his emanating off of her, and even he soon took notice. His splooge on her hair, skin and womanhood created the image of a woman fully devoted to her man, and Link could sense what that truly meant.

"Man, you really did want it all," he sighed peacefully.

"This is what it took for you to really get it?" she giggled.

"It still amazes me that you would take all that just to have my baby," he reflected, "Now the hard part is all for you."

"You've already made it more than worth it. Thank you, Link," she reassured him.

"You're welcome, Tetra," he then noticed that her hand had snuck over to cradle his loins.

"And don't forget that you're not the only one here who has habit of wanting more," she gave him a wink.

"Already? I mean, if you're not pregnant after than then..."

"Oh, I'm sure that I am," she cut him off, "It's for that reason that congratulations are now in order as well."

Tetra maneuvered herself to be perpendicular with the hero with her head above his groin. His member still seemed to be quite pleased with itself, but its attention was recaptured by a kiss playfully planted upon it.

"Well done, oh so noble, yet oh so fat cock," she spoke to it, "Would you enjoy the privilege of paying a visit to my royal throat."

Link sat back with his breath held tight, but his manhood spoke for itself with a swift return to a quite respectable degree of hardness

"Just don't expect me to top that last one anytime tonight," Link exhaled, "I'm still human."

"I'm well aware and appreciative of it as much as anything else," she paid her respects one final time before filling her cheeks with him.

No matter what part of her it was, nothing in the world made her feel as whole as when she had him inside as one with her, and, now, she had another nine months of it to look forward to, and probably another nine months after that. Either way, it would be a while before either of them would be ready to start keeping count.


	2. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version from a few years ago before the rewrite. Meant to post it sooner

The sound of a trumpet resounded in the hallway leading to the center of the still fairly new royal sanctum of the young kingdom. The queen of this budding land had returned to her home after six arduous months of working hands-on to aid the people she had sworn to lead. The news of the birth of the daughter she sired with her hero and king buzzing around helped to make her visits highly anticipated, but now, with a longing she never quite expected to feel, it was incredibly uplifting for her to return to her castle's regal surroundings. It gave her a rush of energy that she hadn't felt anything like in months when she finished climbing the stairs to the top of New Hyrule Castle.

"Hell yeah! It's good to be back!" Tetra barged into the royal bedroom she shared with Link,

"Tetra!" Link shot up from a slouched position on the couch, almost flabbergasted to see her, "You're really here?!"

"Damn right I am! Your captain has returned!" she proclaimed.

"I know we've been keeping in touch through your charm, but it was starting to feel like forever," he sighed heavily.

She had been away on official business as Link stayed behind to watch over their now eight-month-old daughter, Zelda. He was as surprised as anyone to learn that Tetra wanted to return to the naming traditions for the daughters of a kingdom long forgotten, but their time together had changed both of their outlooks on a lot of things.

"In hindsight I shouldn't have allowed myself to fall as far behind on my duties as I did, but everyone was so overprotective of me when it came out that I was pregnant," she recalled, "I got so sick of all the worried looks I got the moment my belly started growing that I had no choice but to take a royal maternity leave. Now, I'm swamped with all the work I missed out on, but I finally said that enough is enough and gave myself a week off. I hope it hasn't been too bad here without me."

"No, it's been fine," Link answered, "Just very... lonely."

"But you had our baby girl to keep you company, right?" Tetra inquired.

"Yeah, she's been simply wonderful too, but that's not quite what I..." he began to speak before being cut off by her sudden approach

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Pulling him closer immediately alerted her to something pressing against her lower stomach. She immediately recognized the familiar poking but was still somewhat surprised by it. Usually, she had to make the first move before he started to get frisky, but here he was already pitching a tent that would've had any other girl convinced that he was stuffing his underwear, but fortunately, she had already secured a good deal of private time for them having had her own plans in store for him as well.

"Oh, it's that kind of loneliness," she giggled, "Not exactly appropriate to pop a boner the moment you get a look at your queen."

"Crap, I'm sorry!" he clenched his teeth, "I was fighting to make sure I didn't spring it on you like this. I wanted to at least wait for you to get settled down, but just seeing you and holding you is enough to make we want to lose my mind. It's been... hard without you around here."

"Anyone who's seen what you're packing would call that quite the understatement," she reached down to cup his crotch with a grin, "but I've been feeling the same way too. It really is a little hard to believe how long it's been. Not since you knocked me up actually. I'm glad to see it's still as proud and strong as ever."

"Tetra, please," he started grinding against her hand, "I know you just got home, but I'm so pent up right now I feel like I'm going to explode. I need you."

There was a desperation in his voice that she didn't normally detect along with a weight behind his breathing. He was even lightly sweating and starting to tremble. So often it would be her who would come onto him for sex that it was somewhat surprising to see that his libido could manifest itself this way. He seemed so defenseless yet so dangerous at the same time, but it made the opportunity only more alluring to her.

"Sure thing, Link. I owe you at least that much for holding down the fort for me," Tetra dropped her teasing, "Tell me what you're in the mood for, and I'll gladly help you rub one out."

Link blew right past virtually all of his usual formalities but planting himself right out the sofa and tearing open his fly for a massive erection to break free. Just getting his manhood out in the open seemed to alleviate a great deal of stress for him, but with nearly unrivaled size and firmness, Tetra was still faced with quite the heavy burden for her to relieve him of.

"I'm sure you can tell, but I really missed you, Tetra," he bashfully rubbed the back leaned back with his member towering directly upwards,

"Yes, I can see that quite clearly, a marvelous sight indeed" Tetra brought a finger to her lower lip to marvel at how it was already twitching, "Now, is it just me or have you grown even larger down here. Maybe it's just because I haven't seen it in such a long time, but, damn, you sure are looking juicy today."

"I don't know, but if you could just... put your mouth on it a bit that'd be great."

"If you're asking me to give you a blowjob, you've got to be more concise about it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you what you really need to say is "Tetra, suck my dick!""

"Why? I'd never want it to come across as so demeaning."

"For someone of my rank, it is demeaning."

"But you've done it plenty of times," he grumbled.

"By my own choice. If you're actually asking me to do it, you need to show me that you truly want it. Now, be honest with me."

"Tetra, please," he whined.

"Please, what?" she egged him on

"Fine, please suck my dick!" he finally let out. His erection had grown too hard for him to risk stalling any further.

"Absolutely," Tetra gladly dropped to her knees as he opened his legs to give Link a reminder of how his penis compared to even the size of a human head while from her perspective it offered a phenomenal view of how his beastly member contradicted his helpless expression. Despite her mischievous nature, she was still sincere when it mattered and truly felt for Link being under the burden of such an enormous desire. Especially when that desire was for her and her alone. With a crack of her knuckles, she had no intention to waste any further time on tease. She took firm hold of his pulsing tool and dove down on it with her lips to provide the treatment he so badly needed.

"Oh damn, Tetra!" he exclaimed when she really started to bear down on him.

There was no hint of playing around in her technique here. Her suction was at its peak from the get go, and her tongue wasn't sparing a single moment to relish his taste more than necessary. It was solely focused on getting at the spots on his shaft that she knew would offer him the most pleasure. In that moment, he became fully aware of how much she was typically holding back when dealing with him, but he was also reassured that he didn't need to hold back with her. The only thing she hadn't done yet was go down more than halfway on him. While he knew it was quite the task with a case such as his, his manhood still craved complete consumption and he had to oblige it by placing a strong yet tender hand on the back of her head to pull her in bit by bit. Amazingly to him, this didn't seem to upset her at all as she continued to bob her head along his length before finally getting him in her throat.

"Woah, Tetra, that's so awesome!" he lovingly stroked her hair, "I still have no idea how you manage to do this, but you're so incredible at it I don't know how I'd ever be able to live without it,"

"Knowing you, I'm sure you've got an obscene amount of cum saved up, but go on ahead and do it in my mouth whenever you want," Tetra advised him through telepathy with her charm, "I'm not interested in having that kind of mess in here."

"I'm not sure how much is going to come out when I do bust it, but if you insist on swallowing, you've got no objections from me," he gave her head a pat.

The moment when Tetra got three-quarters of the way down was where Link really started to make some noise. She was still doing all she could to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. The amount of pre-cum he was excreting told her that her methods were more than effective, but after waiting so long for this, Link wasn't going to be giving in so easily. Instead, he only held on tighter to nestle himself firmly in her throat with his shaft throbbing so strongly that it reverberated through the rest of her body. Once she had gotten all the way to the base, his manhood started twitching with delight, and he finally found himself truly struggling to hold off a thunderous climax and braced himself by clinging to her with both hands as best he could.

"Don't even try to fight it," she cooed, "Give it all to me, hot and creamy."

Link's only response to her prompting was the huskiest groan that she had heard from him in a while. He had hoped to savor the moment for just a little longer, but, with Tetra going all out, his limitations, as incredible as they were, soon became strictly defined. Given how hard she was trying for him though, there was no hesitation in him once he hit those limits. With a buck of his hips, he let all the stress that had built up release itself in a ferocious burst. Her mouth immediately became filled with his plentiful essence while her ears continued to feast on the vibrant sound of his voice. It was clear that he hadn't lost an ounce of his virility in their time apart, but the rate that it was pouring out was so frenzied that it almost seemed like the precursor to something far greater. Still, it was a sensation that had eluded her for so long that she couldn't fail to savor it. It was the same for Link too in a way. Compared to how much he had stored up in all the time away from her, this was just him getting his reserves back down to manageable levels, but the way she caressed his loins and showed tremendous care for every little bit he was letting out was also something he sorely needed to experience. Still, it took the weight of his mind to allow him a moment of clarity in which he finally understood what it was that he truly needed.

"Holy shit, I missed this so much!" she started to get turned on herself when she felt his essence start to slide down her throat to quench a thirst that she had also been feeling without truly realizing it, "You never make it easy for me, but you let out so much and it tastes so good. What a treat!"

"Glad you like it, Tetra," he exhaled the breath he'd been holding for a while now, "Do you think that you're ready to have another baby?"

"Another?" she continued cleaning up his leftovers from her hands and lips, "Well, sure, if I had to, but I still feel like we've barely had any time with our first."

"I know, but..." Link sighed under the weight of his member re-expanding at a rate that forced even Tetra to take notice, "I really want to have another child with you, like right now."

The resolve in his voice was firm but not nearly as firm as his reborn arousal. What little relief he had gotten from her ministrations vanished as his loins only grew more bloated than before with his many veins popping out more prominently than ever. On sheer carnal instinct, the sight of his overwhelming arousal sent her own libido spiraling out of control.

"Damn, Link," she struggled to maintain her well-practiced composure, "Are you sure you haven't grown at least a little bit. I know it sounds absurd at this point but not as absurd as the girth I'm looking at here."

"Sorry, to spring it on you like this, but it just hit me all at once how much I've been wanting this. If you aren't ready, I understand."

"No, no! I'm more than ready. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop having kids as long as it's this cock that wants to give them to me," Tetra hurried to dispose of her underwear. In a move he certainly wasn't expecting, she dropped down onto all fours and presented her vagina to him in fully doggy style, "One look at you tells me that my hips alone won't be enough for the kind of bonking you're looking for."

Link didn't require any further to position himself behind her. He rubbed his appendage up against her backside to reacquainted with the softness of her skin and hypnotic shape of her rear. A prod of his glans against her opening was enough for him to see that her body was as welcoming of him as ever. He had to force himself to pause for a moment because any further approach would've resulted in her cavern pulling him in completely.

"Are you truly prepared for this, Tetra? It's our first time since you gave birth, but I feel so pent up that I don't know how I'll manage to keep myself from running wild on you."

"Then don't! Has over a decade with me really taught you nothing? You still don't know that I'm always ready to go the extra mile for my special man? Go right ahead, and make it count," she spurred him on with her hips held proudly in the air, "My pussy will always savor every millimeter of your cock and every drop of your semen 'til death do they part, and you had better not ever forget that again!"

"I won't. You have my word on that," Link finally gave his first real thrust.

Straight off from the initial heave of his hips, Link found himself thrown directly into the wringer. Each time he pulled out, an incredible suction had him plunging right back in, and each time it seemed he had properly broken her in to the shape and size of his manhood, they tightened right back up on him. Tetra's insides hadn't lost even a shred of their tenacity, and with his libido running on overdrive, nothing less would have been adequate to give him what he needed to start approaching his true climax.

"Unreal, Tetra! Your walls are sucking me in and it's every bit as tight as I remember," he started using his tool to stir up her insides in response to their assault on his length, "No, it's even tighter!"

"Of course, it is! Did you think you were the only one who's been waiting for this moment to finally go all out again? How empty I feel inside to have to have gone to bed so many times without a heaping helping of your cock?"

"I know, but this is still our first time doing it since you had Zelda. I was sure that would've, you know..." he tried to choose his words carefully, but she understood the implication anyway.

"What?! How dare you?!" she snapped at him, "If years of ramming your huge dick in there weren't enough to loosen me up, you really think something as minor as having a baby would do it?!"

Link was about to offer a laugh at her quip before being cut-off by a room-shaking, but rapturous moan bursting forth from her, louder than anything from either of them up to that point. At that moment, her walls clamped down so tightly that sudden blast of pleasure almost caused him to lose his balance.

"And besides..." her voice continued to shake, "How am I ever supposed to be able to ease up on you when you just keep on getting biiiggeeeer?"

"But you're the one who makes me get this big! What am I supposed to do?" he plunged back in to hammer it home, "For months, I've been anticipating the day when I'd get the chance to give my precious little Zelda a sibling. So many nights alone with my pants ready to burst!"

"Oh, damn it! You've never stretched me out quite like this before!"

"But now I have you to finally satisfy this tremendous, throbbing need of mine!" the pounding in his chest and his loins intensified, "Trying to do it myself accomplishes nothing. It demands the velvety smooth grip of your holy womanhood. Oh damn, I've wait been waiting too long to do this. That warm up before is nothing compared to how much semen I still feel that I have left. I can't remember the last time I've been so excited. Now, it's got me really aching to let loose inside you again."

"It's not like you'll ever fit anywhere else..." she retorted sheepishly before he really picked up the pace.

For all his talk of how much of a difference to have her vaginal walls caressing his manhood, the opposite might have been even more true. With the updated information she now had on Link's personal dimensions, a small part of her thought she must be insane to allow something this massive to run roughshod over her most sacred places, but the rest of her was eager to devour every extra bit of meat she could now feel on Link's shaft. Just as she talked about earlier, the way Link was doing her here was not remotely fit for a woman of her stature, but she didn't care. For years she had delighted in teasing her hero every now and then, but this was the first time she had ever seen him lose control and devolve into such a state of utter and desperate need for her. His lunges weren't only driven by love and the desire to father a son with her, but the pure and most simple fact was that he was holding onto a load he could not bear to contain any longer and that her womanhood was the only means of release he had available that would be sufficient to take it. Beyond how much it was turning her on, it made her happy to be able to assist him in his time of need.

Of course, the newly enhanced form of his heroic phallus running its way through her vagina was what was really getting her wasn't just longer and fatter, but it had a rougher, more distinct shape than ever before, especially with a much more swollen head that rubbed spots in her core in ways she had never experienced. In this moment it seemed incomprehensible to her that she lasted over a year without his magnificent member. It was a mistake she vowed to never repeat and instead it compelled her to hold her rear up higher for him in hopes that he would pound her innards into jelly. With her distinct hourglass figure, the chance to hold onto the hips that bore his child was an offer he couldn't refuse. He latched onto them with a mighty growl. Letting out an erotic gasp, she peeked back to get a direct look at his face to bask in the fire that burned it. It was an inferno that spread through her whole body as she launched into an orgasm. She buried her head in the sheets while her climax sent delightful sensations to every corner of her being, and Link wanted so badly to take the time to admire her in this state of euphoria but something far greater was building inside of him and it wouldn't let him slow down for an instant. Her orgasm had her insides oscillating all around him with searing intensity and it only made his fervent erection angrier.

"Tetra, are you still with me?" he raised his voice slightly to make it clear over the sounds of his continued thrusting.

"Yeah, somehow despite cumming so hard it made me want to pass out," she murmured with the bliss still fresh on her voice, "I'm so sorry to have ever blue balled you this badly."

"Good things cum to those who wait, right?" he cracked the terrible pun to both her amusement and disappointment, "And now it's my turn. You practically wrung Zelda right of me, but this one's going to be my extra special gift to you."

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled, "Our Royal Family is going to be bigger and better than any that came before it, but for now I'd be honored to have another one of your beautiful babies."

That proposition really got his groin boiling. Her walls were doing all they could to squeeze his next orgasm out of him, but he had reached the point where the things he was feeling were so incredible that it felt like time had stopped for him. Being apart for so long, just the closeness and comfort of being inside her again was something worth treasuring to him, but he knew that he had to unleash his essence within her to keep his word and achieve true unity with her again. Tetra was still having trouble processing all the ways his erection continued to hammer through and rearrange her inner flesh into all sorts of new and wonderful shapes, but her mind was totally zeroed in and waiting to have his gooey warmth rushing through her cervix once more as her body quivered with anticipation. Link picked up on this sudden shaking, and truly feeling her trembling around him with the desire for his seed proved to be just the enticement he needed to break through any and all remaining barriers holding him back from his ultimate climax. He nestled himself up against her luscious bottom as snugly as he could, so he could get his manhood settled right up against the door to her womb to offer her another helping of his essence of life, and it responded clamping onto him in a hospitable grasp to get his cum shooting out in earnest. Him firing himself off into her was nothing new for obvious reasons, but he had never held her this tightly while doing so. She was quick to accompany his climax with another one of their own which had their combined passion spilling all over each other. This loving reunion of mind and body was completed as they both moaned for each other at the top of their lungs until the typhoon they had been sharing finally subsided.

Taking a few more seconds than normal to bask in the afterglow he withdrew himself from her, and once she could finally start soaking in the batch of his seed he had left for her properly. It was as steamy and slimy as ever but still flooded her being with fuzzy feelings of joy that were difficult to put into words aside from resolving to use it to deliver another healthy child to raise alongside the tiny miracle they had already created. After another moment for her body to special delivery properly, she acted on a new urge that she had and tackled him onto the bed with a kiss, so they could lie together.

"It's a bit early to celebrate, but after that rampage of masculinity you just went on, it's hard to envision myself popping out anything other than a darling baby boy in nine months."

"I certainly hope so, Tetra, Our Zelda deserves a brother and I hope you get that son you've always wanted," he agreed, "It's the least I could do for you in exchange for putting up with me."

"I owe you a bit of an apology, Link," she admitted, "I know better than anyone about your particular gifts and burdens, yet between having Zelda and working on my new royal obligations, I neglected you to the point that you reached such a hopeless state."

"It goes both ways, Tetra," he replied, "After all these years, that thing of mine still has a mind of its own that I really can't control when it matters."

"No, Link, you don't need to force needless restraints on yourself," she corrected him, "You know, when I try to envision how our lives would be if we never found each other that day, one part is always the same. You're effectively stuck living as a virgin because you can't find a girl who will even let you attempt to get your dick more than halfway inside of her while I end up never having any children because I never encounter a man remotely worthy of releasing his seed in me. You might view yourself as difficult, and, perhaps you are, but I wouldn't change you for the world."

"That means more to me than you know, but at the very least we should try to keep our kids from ending up the same way."

"I concur, but with these genetics it might not be possible. Just look," Tetra teased while starting to stroke his rod that had already sprung back to hardness, "It seems this guy still hasn't quite forgiven me for leaving him all alone."

"No, that's not it," he shuddered, "He knows how much you missed him and wants to make sure you get your turn to play since we've already more than had ours. just for fun, you know."

"Only you could fill a girl with that much cum and then talking about doing it "just for fun"," she laughed.

"Is that a "no"?"

"Fuck, no." she prepared to mount him, "It's not like you can knock me up twice, right?"

"I would if I could." he admitted.

"Well, you can't!" she boasted, "And that means it's time for the ride of your life, so keep it coming Mr. Hero and show me what you really got!"

-Five Months Later-

"Twins?!" Tetra shouted loud enough for even the crew waiting outside the door to hear.

"That's what it looks like," Nudge, the original ship doctor, confirmed.

"Oh Tetra, isn't it beautiful?" Link hugged her as she still struggled with what her ears just told her

"I see you two need a moment, but congratulations, you guys!" Nudge slipped out of the room to give them some time alone.

"Do you have any idea how exhausting it is having a baby, and now I've got two in there?" she cradled her burgeoning stomach. "I felt like I was getting bigger than last time but damn it. This is going to suck!"

"But think of how much happier we'll be once they come out of there," Link wrapped an arm around her.

"Easy for you to say, you and your stupid semen... shooting out, pumping me full, flying absolutely everywhere like a... damn horse..." Tetra bit her lip with overwhelming disgust and arousal at the memory of what they did for the rest of that evening, "I told you that I only wanted one more that night."

"You kept clamping down on me like you wanted two, so I merely did my best to give what you wanted" he retorted, "You were so cute that I couldn't help it anyway."

"Nor could I..." she shook her head and joined hands with him over her abdomen,

"We really don't know when to stop, do we?" he chuckled.

"Maybe I don't know, but you just don't care, but if this is where it got me, I suppose have no real business complaining." she offered a sincere smile as she felt her new little lives stir within her, "A little extra weight will be worth it in the end, but, please, one at a time from now on."

"If you insist," he accepted, "No guarantees on how many more I have for you though."

"And I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to finding out," she pulled him close for one embrace with him and their unborn sons.

With three heirs down and three more on the way, any questions about the future of the royal family of Hyrule were put to rest much sooner than the passionate love life of the duo that would become legendary for ending them.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I did I story on Link wanting a second child after the birth of his first, but I decided to do a rewrite of the same concept.


End file.
